Whispered Memories
by Arlene Larxene
Summary: Distant memories are hard to forget, but what do you do when memories become reality...and your heart can't cope? After the death of her boyfriend Axel, Larxene tends to slowly lose her grip on reality. Warning: Few profanity words used.
1. The Aftermath

I don't own Kingdom Hearts character, nor do I claim that I do. Please enjoy and review!!!

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as I stared into the pitch-black abyss of my room. The numbers on my alarm clocked continued to change minute by minute. But I didn't care because in my mind I wanted time, life, and my existence to die away. I refused to let his death get the best of me and take over my state of mind. But the truth is, it did affect me, and I wanted to slowly deteriorate into nothingness.

"Larxie? Honey? Please open your door…You're scaring me."

"I'm fine mother…. Just give me some space." I hated being so cold and standoffish with my mom, but the truth was, she couldn't help me. No one could help me.

"Okay, well come get me if you want to talk or anything…Promise?"

I could tell she was really concerned about me. "Sure mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey bee."

I always hated that name. As a child I developed these weird antennae looking cowlicks in the front of my hair. And since I had blonde hair, and used to love to wear black, I adopted the name 'honey bee'.

As I lay on my back in my bed, I felt my eyes slowly start to close, and I happily embraced the darkness.

* * *

_When I awoke I was surrounded by darkness once again. This time I didn't want to be alone and engulfed by it. As I turned over in my bed I could vaguely hear another person's breathing. My initial reaction was to scream or call for help, but at this point I could care less if someone was in my room trying to kill me. _

_I rolled over and turned on my side table lamp, and I looked over my shoulder to find my dead lover living and breathing beside me. Shock overwhelmed me, and all I could utter was "You…"_

"_I was looking for more of a hey babe how's the afterlife and I missed you, but 'You' shall suffice." _

_All I could do was stare into his beautiful green eyes, and take it all in that he was in my room alive. I started to pinch myself, but if this was a dream I didn't wanna wake up. "You're not real…_Y_ou're supposed to be dead…this is not happening right now."_

"_Well if its any consolation, I missed you." He always was the joker and light hearted one of our relationship. _

_I told myself; well if he's alive then I can touch him. So I slowly outreached my hand to feel of his warm, beautiful skin. As I touched his face it felt warm and very much alive. I stopped doubting that it was all a dream, and I accepted that a miracle had happened and the love of my life was alive again. _

"_How did this happen? I missed you so much. I thought I had lost you forever-" I felt my eyes start to water, and the tears began to flow heavily down my cheeks. _

"_Does it matter why I'm here? Please don't cry babe. I like you better angry and mad at me…_M_akes the make up sex better."_

"_You ass! I'm crying here and all you can do is crack your goddamn jokes." His warm fingertips felt soothing against my face as he wiped away my tears. _

"_That's the Larx I know and love. If you keep talking to me like that you can have your way with me later." _

_As I got up to leave he grabbed me by the waist and pulled onto his lap, and I laid against his hard, toned chest_, _never wanting to leave that position. I felt his chin resting on the top of my head, and we stayed in that position just holding each other for what seemed like hours. _

_"Please never leave me…Promise?"_

_"I couldn't even if I wanted to because knowing you, you would tie me up in a cellar and never let me leave or stalk me every night in the tree outside my window."_

_"You bastard, why do I love you so much?" I got up from his lap and laid on my pillow._

_"Because you just can't get enough of this." _

_His eyes were always the main things I loved about him, and I was mesmerized by the way they danced in the light by the humor and adoration in them. He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead, and laid beside me with his arm draped over me. _

_I felt myself losing consciousness, and in a few seconds my moment with him was over. _

* * *

The alarm clock's persistent ringing didn't faze me at all. I just reached over without even thinking, and put it on snooze. In my opinion the sleep you get right after you put your alarm clock on snooze and wake up is the best in my judgment. I knew it was getting later and later, but I didn't want to go to school to face all those people staring at me, or comforting me like I was some victim.

A knock came at my door, "Honey bee, it's time for school, if you don't get up now you'll be late."

"I'm getting up mom! Thanks!" I always hated morning time and any other time I would have snapped her head off for knocking on my door, but I realized that she only meant well and it wasn't her intention to bother me.

As I opened my eyes, the sunlight burned them. I rolled over to kiss Axel good morning, but I came to the sad realization that maybe I had dreamt the whole thing, but it seemed so real. So many mornings I had woken up beside him in my bed, and as I looked at my barren bed I realized that there would never be a morning like that again.

The ground was so cold and hard as I leaned off my bed searching for my slippers mindlessly with my feet. I finally found them after a long time of unnecessary looking; I shuffled across my room, down the hallway and into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and seriously told myself I looked like crap today. I did my normal morning routine, and as I stepped into the hot shower. It felt like each drop of water washed away any stress and emotional pain I was going through. It felt like I could stay in there for hours, but the moment I felt the first tiny drop of cold water I turned the faucet off and dried myself.

As I got to the doorway of my room, I caught my mother sitting on my bed crying and holding my favorite stuffed animal 'Captain McFluffy Bear'. When I moved a couple of inches forward she shot up like a pistol, and sat the stuffed animal down and started moving away from my bed.

"I finished your laundry, and I left your lunch money on the kitchen counter by your keys." She looked me in the eyes, and as she was about to pass me, she pulled me in for a long embrace. I didn't object to this sudden sign of affection, but the truth remained that I had never been close to my parents so this confused me.

I finished getting ready, and I decided I would take my time since I was going to miss first period anyways. The outfit I chose was a little risqué, but I was kind of hoping for a reason to be sent home. The top was way too low cut, and my jeans had holes and frays all over them.

As I got to my car I had forgotten how many memories I had shared with him in this place. For God's sake we shared our first kiss in this car. As I threw my bag in the passenger seat I looked down, and saw a candy bar wrapper that belonged to him. I first was hit with anger because I told him so many times to take his trash out of my car, but that little wrapper sent a shock-wave of emotion through me.

I regained my composure pulled out of the driveway, and drove to McDonald's for breakfast before second period began. As I pulled into the parking lot of McDonald's what I saw completely baffled me. I pulled into the parking lot, shocked to near speechlessness at the sight before me…there he was, Axel, in his red corvette winking at me. I knew I was hallucinating because this time I was not dreaming. The priest told my mom that I might start seeing things that would seem very real to me, but that they were only memories that my mind did not want to forget.

I brushed it off, picked up my morning breakfast, and made my way to school. When I got there I sat in my car, and enjoyed my biscuit. I mentally prepared myself for whatever reaction I was going to get from everyone.

When it got to five minutes before the next period began, I made my way to the front office. Once inside the weird attendance lady asked for my name, and distracted by the hairy mole on her face all I could say was, "What…?"

"Your name kid." This time she said it with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry, umm…. the name is Larxene Smith."

She handed my admittance slip, and I took a deep breath, and made my way to second period.

* * *

Hi. I'm excited about finally posting the first chapter of this story. I've been writing for about 6 years, but I never let anyone read my stories. This is first time I've posted a story of mine on here. I really hope I get lots of good reviews. Any feeback on my writing style or the way I portrayed my characters will be greatly appreciated. I'm going to try to get Chapter 2 up ASAP it make take a little while to get it up, because its exams week this week sooo I'll try to get it up very soon.


	2. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Hi!!!! Here it is, the second chapter :) I couldn't decide whether or not to add more or take something out, but I realized it worked the way it is. I haven't even attempted to work on chapter 3, but I'm sure it will come to me soon. I'm kinda in a writing mood sooo I might be working on it tonight. My computer is being STUPID!!! AHHHH I hate technology and it hates me :( well happy reading and if you don't comment I'll send my Larxene plushie to tie you up and throw kunai at you...I hear she has perfect aim sooooo good luck with that :) Also I do not own any Square Enix and/or Kingdom Hearts character I just use them for fun :)

* * *

As I made my way to second period, I found myself admiring the endless posters adorning the walls of club announcements and art posted from the Art Club. I never exactly found my niche in this school and it was beginning to bother me that I wouldn't find something that made me happy in this God forsaken school. I remember a previous talk Axel and I had about joining the same club. He's into cars and pyrotechnics, and I'm more into writing and electronics. So you see me and him always gave up on finding a club we both liked so we just dropped the subject every time.

After I composed myself from the deep thought I was in, I looked down at my watch and realized the bell was going to ring any second. When I made it to the fork in the hallway that separated into its two adjacent hallways I caught a glimpse of him.

My heart stopped as I saw the fiery red head close the door going into Mr. Robinson's classroom. I stood there for a split second trying to talk myself out of the madness of him being alive, but I ran towards the door anyways. I saw it more as a false hope and I kept practicing what I was going to say when I burst through the door.

When I reached the door I felt the hard metal door knob as I turned it in my hands. Without thinking I flung it open, and the first words uttered out of my mouth were, "Axel! You're alive I missed you soo much!"

I stood there taking in what I had just done in horror. I scanned the room for Axel, but to my misfortune he wasn't there it was Mr. Robinson finishing up his lecture. All of his homeroom freshmen were staring at me with mixed faces. I felt so ashamed because Mr. Robinson was one of my favorite teachers since freshman year and I just ran in his room screaming like a banshee over a boy he never knew and a boy that was dead.

"Ms. Smith are you okay?" asked Mr. Robinson staring at me ever so intently.

The only thing I could form to say was, "Yes Mr. R I'm okay...sorry for interrupting your class like that...I thought this was your free period, and I wanted to play a little prank on you."

I quickly slammed the door behind me, and at that point all I could do was just walk. I was so ashamed of what I had just done; I just wanted to die. As I made my way to the fork in the hallway again the bell rang, and I just stood there hoping someone I knew would recognize me and make me forget about it.

The crowd around me seemed like an endless sea of nothingness, every few seconds I was receiving angry faces for standing still and the other times I was being knocked out of the way. I wish he was here to take my hand and just take me somewhere. When I snapped out of my deep thought three familiar faces began walking towards me.

"Hey! Larx! Stay there we'll come to you!" screamed Rikku to which I received an array of faces looking at me.

I had somehow backed myself into a corner in the hallway while I was in my deep contemplation. In a way I prepared myself for the concerned questions, and the embarrassing comforting that was soon to ensue from my friends. I hated to be pitied, and I was about to get a large dose of it.

"Larxie! Hey what's up?" spouted the very bubbly blonde.

I always admired Rikku's spunk and childlike personality in many ways I wish I could face any obstacle or task like her. I always told her I kept her around because not matter how bad of a day I'm having she always cheers me up. But today I don't think even she could lift me out of the rut and emptiness I felt.

"Rikku...you really have to tone it down or I might have to hurt you. So Paine, Yuna other than being bugged by this loser how's your day been going?"

"Hey! I'm not a loser I'm a winner because I'm awesome." retorted Rikku sticking her tongue out which was an odd color of blue.

"What did you have for breakfast today a Smurf?"

"For. Your. Information! I had a blue Airhead in first period today."

"Oh God, who gave you sugar I might have to go kill them." I said giving my trademark smirk.

I turned my attention to Yuna and Paine who was watching our little spat. Yuna was so pretty, her beautiful skin matched with her beautiful blue and green eyes. And the amazing thing was that the outside beauty could never touch her inner beauty. I always envied her looks and her heart of gold. Paine, on the other hand had a cold demeanor and could stare at you with a gaze that could make your skin crawl. Don't get me wrong she was beautiful and nice, but if you ever got on her bad side you would rue the day you did. Paine and I have been friends since kids, in a way we're exactly the same. Our sarcastic and apathetic demeanor make us two of the same. I swear even though we look nothing alike, I still say we were separated at birth.

"Are you two kids done fighting? Or do we need to make a trip to the bathroom to change your diapers?" said Paine with her arms crossed and hip poked out.

"Now, now Paine let the girls have their fun." said Yuna who was generally amused by our little bickering.

As long as I can remember we've been friends. In the beginning it was just me and Paine, but then Paine moved away. So I was left to pick up the pieces and find new friends. I remember the first day I met Yuna in the lunchroom...

_"Hi, is there anyone sitting here?" asked the beautiful brunette, as she sat next to me without allowing me give an answer._

_"Well you're sitting here now, why move?" _

_"Haha you're funny!" giggled Yuna who's eyes were intriguing and pulling me in to them._

_"It really wasn't that funny, you look like you're an easily amused kind of person." I don't know why she was talking to me, I mean the lunchroom was full of more popular and outgoing people than me. _

_"I'm Yuna by the way-" _

_"-I know I've seen you around." I interjected becoming more and more intrigued by this situation._

_"Why are you sitting alone? You seem like a really cool person, where are you friends?" she said smiling at me with such warmth. _

_"Well my friend moved away, and I'm kinda an outcast here. Everybody thinks I'm weird and there's even a rumor that I practice witchcraft. All because I wear too much black, and keep to myself a lot." _

_I couldn't believe I was talking to this girl whom I've seen many times before, and actually talked about behind her back to Paine. But as I sat next to her I began to realize she wasn't half bad. _

_"That's horrible! I hate how in our society we put down and make up rumors about someone just because someone is different. Well, from now on I'm going to be your friend."_

_"Don't you have to ask someone if you can be friends with them first?"_

_"Well if you don't want to be my friend, I'm still going to talk to you every time I see you in the hallways regardless."_

_"You're definitely not the girl I expected. I always thought you were stuck up, and you've turned out to be pretty cool." _

_"And I thought you were a crabby loner who didn't want friends. I guess we're even then." _

_"I guess we are, and by the way you've got to stop laughing at everything sarcastic I say I'm really not that funny." _

_"Sure thing new best friend. Wait! I don't even know your name."_

_"The names Larxene. Larxene Smith to be exact."_

After that moment we became the best of friends, and were inseparable. Yuna soon after became friends with Rikku and she joined our group. Then the next school year Paine moved back, and even she clicked immediately with them. And that's how our little family came together.

"We only have a few minutes till the bell rings. We should start heading to Ms. Pink's room." said Paine always being the voice of reason.

"I really don't wanna go...she's so perky and annoying even to Rikku's standard. Plus, I'm really embarrassed and I just want to go hide somewhere."

"Oh Lar-Lar, it can't be that bad, and plus you've missed three days for Axel's funeral, and- Oops was I not supposed to say his name? Sorry Larxene."

"It's okay Rikku, for once you're right. And don't ever call me Lar-Lar again or I will have to rip your vocal chords out so you can never speak again...actually that's not a bad idea."

Rikku backed away from me holding her throat, and eyeing me with a concerned stare. We made our way to second period, and we sat in our assigned seats. Lucky for me, I had all of my friends sitting beside me and I had the cute red haired slacker in front of me. I always had a thing for red heads, but this guy reminded so much of Axel that it was scary the only difference is the hair style. They speak and act the same way.

"Yo Blondie, you made it back. Where did you go? I missed you." as I looked into his emerald eyes I froze and blushed, and scrambled for something to say.

"You couldn't have missed me you don't even know me. And I was...sick I had a bad cold, but I'm better now." I hated lying to him, but I just didn't want to say Axel's name. Plus, he didn't even know Axel and I didn't want him pitying me like everyone else.

"I really did miss you. Ms. Pink's class isn't the same without your cute little tick you get every time she speaks. I swear it's hilarious how you twitch every time she talks, and that face you do is priceless. I think it actually seriously pains you to be in this classroom."

"I'm so glad you are amused by my misfortune of having to listen to that lady speak for fifty minutes every day. I really want to find her college professor and hit him in the head with a bat for giving that lady her P.H.D in Biology."

His smirk was exactly the same as Axel's and it was beginning to bring back memories of him, and I had to look away so it wouldn't overwhelm me.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" inquired Reno gazing at me with such a cool manner.

"I'm busy." I quickly answered without hesitation.

"Oh, well I wanted to see if you wanted to catch a movie with me this weekend. I'd really like to get to know you outside the classroom on a personal level you seem like a cool ass chick."

"I'm really not that great. I would bore you to tears and you'd wish you wouldn't have wasted your money on a movie with me."

"I beg to differ." He said getting closer to my face.

I began blushing but tried to retain my composure so he couldn't see that he wasn't getting to me.

"She'll go!" said the trio sitting around me, who had been watching the whole conversation unfold. They gave him my address and cell number.

"You can't give that information out! He could be a serial killer and could come kill me in my sleep tonight!"

"I only do my serial killing during the week, I like to have fun on the weekends just like everyone else lets be practical here! I'll pick you up Friday at seven sharp." He said quickly turning around knowing he had gotten what he wanted.

"Thanks guys I have something for you." I snapped angrily giving them each the middle finger to which I ended by slamming my head down on my desk in agony groaning as I banged it a few times.

The class went smoothly other than the fact that she made me stay after so we could talk. It's not that I hate her it's just I think she's just too perky and I seriously think she takes happy pills everyday for breakfast. She gave me my missed homework and class work assignments, and asked me how I was doing to which I wanted to respond how would you feel, but I just let her talk. She tried to tell me how when an animal loses it mate it moves on, and that I should too. After our little chat she sent me on my way and we all walked to third period. When we got to the foyer Yuna and Rikku turned right and Paine and I continued forward.

When we made it to our hallway, I caught another glimpse of him walking to the exit at the end of the hallway.

"I know I'm not crazy, Paine... look there's Axel!"

"What? Where? Larxene he's dead sorry to put it so bluntly."

"No he's not! He's clearly at the end of the hallway! Just look!"

She scanned the hallway with a concerned look, and then turned back to me.

"Larx, are you okay? I mean I know it's hard to believe he's gone, but when you start seeing visions of him it means you've obviously not completely coped with the fact he's gone."

"I know I saw him, maybe you just overlooked him he just went out the door you know he always went outside to skip class and smoke."

I felt her hand slap my face, and with disbelief I pressed my hand to my cheek to reassure myself that it just happened. Tears began to fall down my cheek as I had realized what I was saying. I just told Paine to look at Axel whose funeral we went to two days ago. She was there holding my hand the whole time during it, she was even there the night he died to hold me as I cried. I looked at her with embarrassment and mouthed the words I'm sorry. She nodded and took me into a deep embrace. We stood there in the hallway with her hugging me, and me sobbing into her black band t-shirt. I could faintly hear a teacher tell her to escort me to the counselor's office.

We made our way to Mrs. Heart's office, Paine not letting going of me for one second. Paine had gone through this whole ordeal with me, and it just showed how great of a friend she was. Paine sat me in a chair across from Mrs. Heart, kissed my forehead and left.

There I came face to face with my biggest fear, talking to a counselor. I said not one word as I sat there sobbing, and she left some tissue for me and said she'd call my mom.

When my mom arrived Mrs. Heart gave her card to her, and sent us on our way.

"She said you can stop by her office any time you wanna talk honey."

"Mom, I don't wanna talk to her."

"Well I think its an excellent idea, it will give you a way to let out everything you have pent up inside you in a warm, friendly, and understanding environment."

"Mom, can we just not talk about it? I just want to go home and sleep this off I'm tired."

"I knew it was too soon for school, but your father insisted! You can go back to school when you're ready honey bee."

"Thanks mom."

Once we got on the main road to leave the school I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :) Updates soon and comment :)


	3. The Longest Day in History

Well…. here is chapter 3 :) I hope everyone likes it. I'm gonna start getting pretty hardcore about getting these chapters out. I want to finish the story by the end of December. We're gonna go with more of a false hope, but it keeps me motivated sooo yea :)

* * *

The long car ride back home wasn't entirely spent by me sleeping. I got to take in the beautiful landscape that I had overlooked before. It was autumn and the trees with their golden yellow, and deep auburn red leaves were mesmerizing. I caught a glimpse of a baby deer and its mother on the side of the road, and it made feel warm in my heart to see such a loving display of mother and child. My family loved nature so it was fitting that they bought a beautiful cottage miles away from civilization. Basically, they loved it and I absolutely hated it; we've lived there my entire life so I missed out on normal opportunities that other suburban kids got to experience. As I viewed the scenery, I got a flashback of the day me and Axel had met.

"_Mom! I don't wanna go to school today I'm sick!" I said while giving a trademark fake cough. "Honey bee, you're not even running a fever…I guess you can just this once. Larxene if I find out you are playing hokey I'll ground you for a week!" I batted my big green eyes and coughed again, "Thanks mom…I promise I'm not lying." Honestly the reason I stayed home was that I had forgotten to do a paper that was half our grade in English and Mr. Powell was a hard ass and wouldn't extend the deadline for it. _

"_Larx! I'm off to work! You behave and I'll be back on my lunch break to check up on you." Said my mom as I groaned trying to think of something to persuade her not to come back home till after work._

"_Mom?! I would feel terrible if you missed your only lunch break to check up on little old me…why don't why don't you just call me to check on me. I'd feel terrible if you didn't get to eat!" I smirked to myself, proud of how well I could manipulate my mother. I'm a genius, I thought to myself!_

"_Alright! I guess I can do that. If you're sure," she said, lingering in the front doorway. _

"_I am!" I said all innocently afterwards, adding another cough. I heard the door shut and it was time to have fun._

_I made my way to the door to watch my mother pull out the long drive and when she was out of sight I leaped onto the couch and turned on the TV. I got to catch up on my favorite cartoons and shows that I generally missed during the normal school days. When I turned on my favorite soap opera, McKenzie Falls, I heard the doorbell ring. _

_I leaped to my feet and ran to the window to see who was there. I was expecting my mother had forgotten something, but to my surprise it was that cute slacker guy from school. I never really talked to him, but I always thought he was gorgeous, and I always admired him from afar. Noticing that I was in my pajamas, I ran to my room to throw on something more suitable. The doorbell rang again, "Coming!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _

_Eventually I found a white band t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I threw both things on and quickly brushed my hair in the mirror, then ran to the door. Before opening it, I took two big breaths to calm and then pulled the door open it. _

"_Hi. Can I help you?" I said leaning against the doorframe, trying to look sexy. And to my dismay I wasn't succeeding due to the fact I had no make up on and he was giving me this weird look, which gave me the clue to stop. I looked him up and down…he was wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with checkered converse. _

"_Yea…umm my car ran out of gas a few feet away from your driveway, and I was wondering if you could give me a ride?" He grinned looking at me, imagining god knows what. _

_I grinned before responding, "My mother always said never to talk to strangers, but she never said I couldn't talk to cute spiky red-haired slackers." _

"_You're mother is a smart woman, by the way you shouldn't trust me either. Who knows what I would do if I got you alone." He said eyeing me very intently with an almost animalistic glare. _

"_I can handle myself and I can certainly handle you. Oh and hot stuff? It's me you should watch out for. Let me grab my keys…you just behave yourself and go wait by my car." I swiftly turned around and headed towards the kitchen for my keys. _

_When I got outside he was leaning against my yellow Beetle Volkswagen. "Cute car, matches you perfectly." He said never losing his gaze on me. _

_I unlocked the car and we both got in, "Sorry for the mess…I didn't expect anyone else in my car for a while." He didn't respond, and just giggled to himself. We got all the way to the gas station, and I allowed him to get out and do what he needed to do._

_He returned with a gallon of gas and a five-dollar bill to which he gave to me. "Here, it's for your time and gas that I wasted." The car ride back mimicked the car ride there, absolutely silent. _

"_Well, we're here…you know what to do I guess." We sat there in my car for a moment just looking at one another. I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay here with me forever. I could feel my heart skip a few beats, and I blushed. He broke the silence by saying goodbye and I made my way inside my house, shut the door, and collapsed on my bed. I was as gitty as a schoolgirl which was very odd for me because I usually don't display this type of emotion. _

_Before I could get out of my jeans, the doorbell rang again. I quickly rebuttoned my jeans and opened the door again. "You? Again?" I said unsure of why he was here again._

"_I wanted to say thank you, and maybe see if you wanted to grab some coffee this weekend?" He stood there anxiously awaiting an answer._

"_I don't even know your name…. mister stranger." _

"_The names Axel. Got it memorized?" the way he said it seemed very rehearsed, but I let it slide. _

"_Well Axel…I guess I'll take you up on that offer. It's not very routine for a cute guy like yourself asking me out on a date." I closed the distance between us and then traced the invisible line between his ear and shoulder with my finger, not once losing eye contact. _

_"That is what it is right? A date?"_

_Before I knew what was happening, I felt his lips on mine. His beautiful full lips that were crushing into mine, but in a good way. I quickly regained consciousness, and pushed him away. "Are you mental? I don't even know you, and you just kissed me!" _

"_I couldn't help myself you're just so beautiful, and when I felt your finger on my skin it enticed me to kiss you. I'm sorry, I'd understand if you never wanted to see me again. You know what forget that date, I'm sorry."_

_Without thinking I blurted, "No! I mean lets not go that far, and who's to say I didn't like the kiss?" I grinned. I took a hold of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss._

_The way his tongue moved in perfect tandem with mine was giving me a head rush. He was so passionate with his kiss. I completely lost myself, and I didn't even know where I was nor who I was. Without warning he pulled away. I moaned and gasped for air, and before I pulled him back he stopped me._

"_Well pick up where we left off on our date." He turned and walked away, and before I could say another word, he was out of sight._

_I walked inside and laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling in complete bliss. I knew I had met the one, and I was the happiest girl on the planet. I had met an amazing guy and I couldn't wait for our cofee date. _

We finally reached the house, and to my surprise I felt a teardrop on my cheek and wiped it away. I made my way inside, and walked to my bed and collapsed. I laid there, and subconsciously let myself begin to sob. The tears felt like a release, and I suddenly began to feel better. Before I could finish crying I feel asleep, and began to dream of him.

When I awoke I realized it was six o'clock, and I needed to do something. I didn't really feel like talking about my feelings with my parents, so I concocted a plan to sneak out. I swiftly, and stealthily snuck out of my window and made my way to my car. I got in and slumped in my seat, and I came to the conclusion that if I started my engine to close to the house they'd come to check. So I put my beetle in neutral and backed it down the drive. The minute I hit the road I turned it on, and drove away from my house. I felt such a rush sneaking away, just like I felt when Axel would sneak me out of the house to go hang out with him. I didn't really have a destination, I just wanted to get away from everything for a while and clear my head. I loved driving alone, it allowed me to clear my mind and think clearly about certain situations. All I could think about was him, why did I have to have that flashback? The drive lasted for hours on end and before I knew it, it was midnight. I knew going home wasn't a good idea, mainly because I knew my parents had already checked up on me and I'm probably going to get yelled and screamed at. I couldn't go to Yuna, Rikku, or Paine's due to the fact that they're parents most likely have already been called.

I scanned the area, trying to figure out exactly where I was. The graveyard was about fifty feet up the road, and there wasn't anything else closer. I pressed on the gas pedal, and drove up the road.

When I got there I realized the gate was locked, so I had to climb the brick wall, which was harder than it, sounds. When I finally got to the top the hard part was jumping down, and in an effort to be like a ninja I twisted my ankle. I could feel my muscles swelling in my foot as I laid there writhing in pain. I screamed for help, but no one could hear me. Not unless I was a ghost whisperer, and I knew that special gift wasn't coming to me anytime soon.

"Can't you do anything right?" A familiar voice said to me. I stopped screaming long enough to see where this voice was coming from. It was Axel sitting on the gate I had just fallen off of.

"This can't be real…you're not real." I said staring at him with wide eyes, taking the entire situation in.

"Well I guess you can go back to screaming in pain…I'm sure someone will come to help you in the morning." He giggled; all I could do was stare back angrily.

"You know? Even when you're a pigment of my imagination you're a real asshole." I said smiling in a sadistic sort of way.

"I am appalled by your language missy, someone should wash your mouth out with soap immediately. I guess I'll go…" he turned to move from his perch, and I couldn't decide what to do.

I mean I can't keep talking to a ghost or whatever the hell this was, I thought to myself. I just turned away to check on my ankle, and in an instant he was gone.

I laid there for a while trying to put the pain out of my mind. I'm sure my parents have called the police, and they're looking for me. I thought back to what seemed like hours ago when he appeared to me. Was it my imagination or was a freaky turn of events? As the moon rose higher over the graveyard I replayed the whole night over and over in my mind.

It got darker and darker as the moon's light was no longer there. I was truly scared, but I had to be brave to make it through the night. As I saw the sun peak over the tree's and the beautiful orange and pink sky I knew everything would be okay. I could hear faint yells saying "I see her car! She must be here!"

I closed my eyes and smiled because I knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Well thats it :) Everyone please oh please subscribe it only drives me to write more and more so please help me out :( Or I'll sic evil annoying Vexen plushies on you ^^


End file.
